Talk:Saryn (Warframe)/@comment-24406583-20140115142656/@comment-194.46.227.76-20140116185229
Fatal first impressions? More like fatal design flaws... It's not the players fault for complicating the mechanics for Saryn's Venom and simplifying Molt to a fault. Saryn being called a one trick pony is anything but a first impression, it's called realization after hours of playing with Saryn. "I know that her abilities need specific weapons to be actually deemed useful in the later levels, but it's a nice sacrafice to ensure the best usefulness of saryn, as this sacrifice will cause saryn to be the best damage dealing warframes to higher levels, eventually surpassing Nova' in levels 40+." '' A nice sacrifice for Saryn is a major sacrifice for the team, Saryn will never be one of the best damage dealing frames in higher lvls and will never surpass Nova in lvl 40+ in her current state. To say she will surpass Nova is downright wrong, no warframe right now can outdamage M prime + Antimatter drop combo, especially not Venom. Yes, we all know Viral can spread and procs, decreasing max health by 50% but the health and armor scaling gets to a point where Viral procs becomes a minor debuff and the damage becomes minimal. Her utility becomes minimal relative to other Warframes. To say Saryn > Nova in terms of raw ability damage is absolute absurdity. And let's not even go there with who has better Utility and who is a greater asset to the team. ''"makeing all of the damage scale toward the enemies level is a horrible idea, because that would blow up the ideal of Fusing cores onto specials, rendering the whole thing useless. The best way I've thought about is not about buffing damage, but have specials Deal 25-50% more damage on armor/sheilds." You completely missed the point in ranking up mods with Fusion cores. Fusion cores' use is beyond that of just ranking up Abilities. Making abilities scale does not adversely affect the Fusion system, saying scaling would render the whole Fusion process useless is another absurdity and seems thoughtless. Scaling increases the damage of Warframes relative to the increasing Armor and Health of the enemie's increasing lvls, the damage must be scaled within reason to decrease the amount people calling it Overpowered or Underpowered while providing challenge, it does not nullify the usefulness of fusing cores. Buffing damage as in increasing numbers is not desired nor is it needed. Your suggesion on the introduction of percentage damage has been suggested by people and noted but the 25-50% more damage on shields is unecessary. How many mobs actually have shields outside of Corpus? "have the ults bypass all armor/sheilds, dealing direct damage to the enemies HP." One of the last things Warframes needs in High lvls is more basic damage based on simple numbers. The problem with your suggestion is that people in low lvls would scream OP and people in high lvls would complain the lack of utility. I suggest you to visit the the Warframe forums to see some bright ideas on all Warframes in terms of both Ability reworks and damage reworks.